Opposites Attract
by talkswithherhands
Summary: Light is shed on Jane's words as once again, Maura's Google-senses overanalyze and fluffy Rizzles-results ensue! Spoilers for S2E12.


**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING!

**Reviews:** Yes, please. FEED THE BARD!

**A/Note: **I know it has been a while but what can I say? I am a very busy gal, but I refuse to leave anyone in my fair fandom hanging, so as a cue from the episode aired last evening, here is a juicy one-shot for you!

**-x-**

"I do trust you," Maura spoke up, out of the blue as she watched Jane finish off her sandwich and place the dirty dishes in the sink. They had settled into a comfortable silence over the shared meal and horrid wine fiasco so hearing this statement caused Jane to scrunch her nose in confusion as Maura looked on at her, an unreadable expression in her hazel eyes.

"Where did that come from-?" Jane voiced her puzzled thought as she turned on the tap and began soaping up a sponge to wash the dishes, usually a chore she would leave for later, but she needed the distraction to help her play dumb.

She knew where Maura's statement had come from, but right now her emotions were still a bit raw from the day's events, she had bluntly and purposely tore Maura down, brick by carefully, fashionably constructed brick in her lab this afternoon when she realized that Maura had just allowed Tommy to be arrested.

They had apologized… what was done was done, right? Jane settled in her mind.

"I'm saying that I trust you… you said earlier – in the lab, that I did not trust you enough to protect me had I broken the Title 18 to warn you of Tommy's arrest…" Maura stated, simply.

"I was angry, Maura," Jane shrugged her shoulders, rinsing the plates and shutting off the tap. "I say things often times that I don't mean-"

"Studies prove that statement is false," Maura sighed, standing from her perch on the barstool. "It's actually when we're angry that our most private thoughts become a reality, it is when we grow most brave enough to voice them, no matter who we may hurt in the process… that's why they say that words are the most powerful weapon one can use. Because nobody says something they don't mean-"

"Unless they're lying," Jane quipped, winking. Her teasing banter did nothing to lighten the severity of the situation, however as Maura continued.

"There is such a thing as a blatant lie, such as saying someone looks well when they're dying of cancer, or that they don't look fat when they wear the wrong shoes…"

"OR when I tell you that you don't trust me because I wasn't thinking rationally past the hurt you caused me for not warning me about Tommy's arrest-" Jane sighed, drying off her hands, she leaned against the sink and stared at Maura, who stood before Jane now, arms hanging by her sides loosely, unguarded.

"To me, Jane – it was a lie," Maura said. "It was a lie because you spoke _for_ me in a sense that I could not do for myself… I, on the other hand know that it was true to you, no matter how angry you were, you honestly believe that I do not trust you. I'd be willing to wager quite a fortune in fact to say you've had that thought on your mind for quite some time now…"

Jane remained vigilantly silent, she stared Maura down, wishing she would stop talking as her body betrayed her and her chest grew heated with an angered flush that crawled slowly up her neck and into her cheeks, burning with shame at Maura digging into her subconscious.

"I just want to know Jane… what have I _done _to make you feel that way. Was it Ian?" Jane scoffed. "Or perhaps going against your word to try and date Giovanni?" Jane's eyes narrowed. "Or perhaps deeper? Maybe from Garrett's advances and my not believing you at first when he was the bad guy?" Jane opened her mouth, ready to go, anger beginning to boil toward that point of just plain pissed off. She seethed in silence however, as Maura held a hand up.

"Then of course, there is always Hoyt-"

"DON'T you dare, Maura-" Jane's voice cracked as she shouted firstly, before lowering her tone to step closer to the M.E., keeping her rage in control, her nails dug into her palms and she was certain that her fists were shaking by now as she tried to level herself before she exploded.

"Don't I dare what, Jane?" Maura eyed Jane down, her own eyes sparking with intensity, a brunt force, Jane knew that look well; she was looking for a fight.

"You don't want me to talk about how I am _like_ him? Or how about the time I willingly disobeyed your concern to follow you to a near death experience in that hospital on your birthday?" Jane's eyes stung with tears.

"Why are you doing this, Maura?" Jane growled, her teeth bore as she attempted to twist away from this. She did not know what had gotten into the normally stoic blonde, but she hated it, every cold word of it, she felt a strong urge to actually hurt the blonde more for her words.

"I want to know, Jane," Maura grabbed her wrist, holding tightly. "I want you to look me in the eye and understand that I _do _trust you… I trust you with my life, I trust you with every microscopic fiber of my _being_." Maura reached up with her other hand and forced Jane to look at her as she tried to stare away.

"I _trust_ you, Jane, with everything that I am. And I hate to think of you doubting that for even one second of your life, even subconsciously," Maura spat, tears beginning to form and fall from her beautiful eyes. "I don't know what I would do if I lost you, Jane… I know it is impossible for a heart to physically break, but I'll be damned if that isn't what it felt like every time that you've doubted me… doubted my trust, doubted how much I care… or how much I _love_ you."

Maura felt her knees grow weak but she stood strong as Jane slowly sank to the kitchen floor, sobbing. Jane lost it and had snapped, she hated herself more than she'd ever hated anything or anyone for those words that Maura had just spoke. Each one twisting deeper into her soul like a cold knife, shredding her to pieces from the inside out, slowly, giving the wounds time to bleed before making another cut.

What was worse is how unlike physical wounds, that numb further along your body by the more that you receive, these cuts into her spirit only grew worse, deeper, harder to bare until she could hardly breathe. She did not know how long she sat there, crying before Maura had pulled her into her embrace and Jane's pride almost tried to rear its ugly head and shove her away, but Maura was stronger and held fast.

"Let me love you Jane, let me be your opposite," Maura pled. At her anomaly, Jane attempted to slow her hiccups to look up at Maura in bewilderment before Maura smiled, sweetly. "What? You're the one who brought up the fact of opposite attraction… I'd like to think that there _is_ a limit to just how opposite, though."

"You just can't help yourself, can you?" Jane cracked, feeling Maura dry her eyes with the pads of her thumbs. "Breaking me down like this, to build me back up again?"

"I'd rather be the one to break you, sweetheart, than to ever let you fall apart like you know you would if I weren't here to let you be yourself… it's healthy Jane, and it's one of the many things I love about you," Maura smiled.

"Oh, like the gumshoe thing?" both women laughed at that, Jane hiccupped rather.

"Well there's that, too," Maura agreed and placed a loving kiss on Jane's temple. "C'mon, neither of us are going to be happy with ourselves if we stay on your kitchen floor much longer…"

"Agreed…" and with that, Maura stood and helped Jane up, Jane began cleaning up a bit more before Maura turned down the lights and soon stopped Jane's cleaning, a little habit she had whenever she was nervous or working a difficult case, and led Jane to bed.

"Will you stay, tonight?" Jane asked as she settled under her duvet and watched Maura reach for the light, still standing outside of the bed. Maura looked over to Jane and the two locked eyes. Jane noticed Maura searching for something, of what she wasn't certain, but the light clicked and then Jane settled down as soon as she was certain Maura was not leaving.

She watched the blonde's figure move in the darkness around the bed, then felt the waft of cool air as the covers were lifted, soon replaced by the soft warmth of the M.E. sliding in close to Jane and wrapping an arm around her midsection, nuzzling into her neck and pressing a gentle kiss there, smiling into the sweet-smelling skin.

"Goodnight, Jane," Maura sighed.

Jane returned the sentiment and buried them deeper into the covers, hoping Maura had clicked the lock as she did not wish for her mother to barge in on them sleeping like this and begin asking questions… something had changed between the two that night, of what she wasn't for certain, but for now, she would rest and let tomorrow bring what would.

"I will always trust you, Maura," Jane breathed in the blonde's hair and kissed the top of her head, lovingly, she felt Maura's grip tighten just slightly and the lips pressed into the curve of her neck twisted up in a slow smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Everyone altogether now; AWWWWWWWWWWWWW! :) Hope you all enjoyed, please remember to be kind and feed your local bards reviews, just sayin'... 'Tis the Season! who knows what is in store for our ladies anyhow? Perhaps a sequel? or something more? -Happy Holidays!


End file.
